Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Guardians
by GodricGryffindor87
Summary: Harry Potter is placed at the Dursley's place when he was a baby! But what Dumbledore Doesn't know that there is someone waiting in the shadows. A Harry Potter and Rambo Crossover! Parings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Harry Potter and The Hogwarts Guardians

Summary: Harry Potter is placed at the Dursley's place when he was a baby! But what Dumbledore Doesn't know that there is someone waiting in the shadows.

A Harry Potter and Rambo Crossover! Parings to be decided.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

October 31st 1981 was a dark night when the Potter family was attacked by the Dark Lord Voldemort. The only Survivor was their son 15 month old Harry Potter. He was found by Hagrid and was taken to his only living relatives the Dursleys. He was met there by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and was placed on the Doorstep of the Dursleys. After they left someone came out of the shadows and picked up baby Harry and read the letter to the Dursley's about the death of the Potters and how they were to take care of their nephew. The man's name was John Rambo as he looked down at the baby he had seen a LightningBolte shaped scar that was radiating something he couldn't tell what? But he could tell that it wasn't right. Rambo said to the bundle in his arms "I will take care of you and train you to be a fighter and to take no shit from anyone!" Rambo walks away and heads to the Airport to catch the next flight back to Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2 10 Years Later

Chapter 2 10 years later

Harry Potter woke up in his bedroom in Bowie Arizona. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he went downstairs to the kitchen. Once he had got there he had seen his dad there. He said to his dad "good Morning Dad how was your night?" His dad looked up from making breakfast of Steak, eggs, and Hash browns and said "Good Morning son my night was good How was your night?" Harry replied " that's great dad my night was good as well." As Harry Tucked into his breakfast. "So What all are we going to be doing today dad?" He looked at his dad. "Well Harry we are going to be doing some stretches and then we will be doing a 10 mile jog after that we will cool down and then I will be telling you something that I should have told you along time ago." "Okay dad let me finish up eating and get ready for our jog." Okay son" as he continued eating.

Harry met his dad down stairs ready for his run. "Okay dad I'm ready whenever you are." Rambo looked at his son. He was a Black Haired boy with Emerald green eyes, with muscles that made him look older even though he wasn't quite 11 yet. Rambo thought that when he was older the girls would be after him but he wasn't for sure yet. ""Okay son lets do our stretches and then we can have our talk." "Okay dad" as they went outside to do their stretches. Rambo had told his son about how he had found him and the letter that he had found with him. He also had told him how he had sworn to train him and how to defend himself. :Okay dad have you found anymore about who this Voldemort person is or anymore about who had dropped me off on the doorstep?" "No not yet son but I did find out that the people that you were to be put with weren't very nice people just by watching them for a few days after finding you. "They had seemed to think that they were normal people and they didn't like anything freakish as they had put it. I think who ever had put you there seem to think that they would take care of you! But judging on their behavior they wouldn't have treated you right." "Oh wow dad Harry had said did the letter say anything about who had wanted me there?" "Well son on the letter it was signed Albus Dumbledore." Harry had replied "Why would he want me there if he knew that the Dursleys weren't nice people?"" I wonder that as well son his dad had said. Lets get back to the house." "Okay dad his son had said." Once they had got back home they had cooled down from their long run and got some water and something to eat. as they ate Rambo had asked his son " so what all would you like to do for your Birthday tomorrow son?" "I'm not for sure dad how about we ask Lt. Colonel Samuel Trautman if he would like to come over?" "Okay son let me give him a call." John called his old friend and asked him if he would like to come over for Harry's Birthday. "Sure John." Trautman said, "I have something to give him for his birthday anyway, and then I can check on how he's doing on his training." "Okay sir." Rambo said, "You can put him through his paces and see if we can continue his training." "Okay John Trautman said see you later." "See you soon Sir." Rambo replied.

Later that afternoon Harry and his Dad heard tapping on the Window they looked around for the sound. "Where in the hell is that tapping sound coming from?" Rambo asked.  
" "I'm not for sure dad his son replied." They had continued looking for the tapping sound until they had gotten to the front of the house and they had seen something strange. An Owl tapping on the window. "What the hell is an owl doing out during the day?" Rambo asked. Harry replied "I'm not for sure dad." As they stared at the owl. The owl had gotten tired of tapping on the window and looked at them a and stopped tapping on the window. Rambo and his son had looked at each other wondering who is going to open the window for this strange owl. "I will open it Harry had said." and then he had walked over to the window and opened it to let the owl in. Harry had seen a letter attached to the owl's leg and he had reached for the letter and taken it from the owl he had looked at the letter for a while on the front was written to Harry Potter Rambo Bowie Arizona. Harry had opened the letter and read "To Harry Potter Rambo we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Term starts on September 1st. We await your reply no later then July 31st. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress" Harry had looked more into the envelope and found a list of School supplies and equipment. "Um Okay this is strange." Harry said?" "What is it son his dad had replied?" "It is a letter to a school Called Hogwarts and a list of things that I need to get." The letter said that we need to reply back before tomorrow." "Okay son I guess that we had better reply back to this McGonagall." Harry had gotten some paper and a pen and he had replied back. Dear Professor McGonagall , I am a little lost I know nothing of your world, would you be able to send someone over to explain all of this to me? I would like some more information. Thanks Sincerely Harry Potter Rambo." After attaching the letter to the owl's leg they had sent it off to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3 Birthdays and visitors

Chapter 3 Replys and Visitors

The next day was Harry's 11th birthday. He was excited! He hoped to get a reply back from Professor McGonagall, and he wondered what he had gotten for his birthday as well. He went downstairs to get some breakfast. Once he had got to the kitchen he was surprised to see Lt. colonel Trautman there along with his dad. There was a birthday cake there along with some presence. "Good Morning dad and Sam." "Good Morning Harry his dad replied good morning Harry Sam said. " How was your night?"Sam asked. My night was good Sir how was your night?" "They had both replyed it was good!" "So dad what's for breakfast?" "His Dad replied Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast." "Sounds good dad." Harry replied. Harry had gotten his plate of food and started to eat as Sam had started to say. "Harry after cake and gifts I will be putting you through your paces to see if or when we can continue your training or not." Harry had looked at his dad after taking another bite of food and said "Dad I'm ready to continue my training if I pass this test." Father and son had looked at each other with determination. "Okay Sir." Harry had Said when should we start?" " Sam had said we can get started after your birthday party," "Ok Sir Harry had said" and then he had continued eating.

After they were done eating they had cake and icecream harry had also opened his gifts from his Dad he had gotten a Bowie knife with a compass and a stiching kit in it, he also got from his dad 32 calabur handgun with a silencer and flash dampaner on it, and from Sam he had gotten the full kit to be a green beret and everything that came with it! "Thanks Harry had said" " Your welcome his dad and Sam had said." " Now Harry Trautman had said you are going to be the youngest person that I have ever trained but your Dad and I will teach you everything that we know!" "Ok Sir Harry had said." Sam and Jhon had taken Harry to the training grounds to see what all he could had him do the obstacle Course after they had him do some stretches, before Harry could Start though they had seen an owl fly twords them and land on one of the cars. "Oh it must be a reply back from Professer McGonagall, Harry had whent to get the letter from the owl he had untied the letter and read.

"Dear Mr. Potter Rambo, I am surprised to hear from you. I thought that you were with your Aunt and Uncle the Dursleys? AnywayI will be over at your place of residence at 10am on the 2nd please be ready by then we have a lot to cover and to talk about, and I will also be taking you to Diagon Allie to get your School supplies and to stop by the bank to get some money from your vault as well. See you then Mr. Potter Rambo

sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry

Harry had walked back over to his dad and Lt. Colonel Trautman. He showed the letter to his dad and said. "We will be getting a visitor on the 2nd at 2:00 PM." Harry said. As he handed his dad the letter, his Dad had looked it over and said" Okay Harry."

Harry looked over the obstacle corse "So what all do I have to do Dad?" His dad said "You will be running 4 miles in a set amount of time every day, a climing wall, ZipLine, crawling under BarbedWire, and we will be seeing how you do under stressful situations there are more stuff to get through on the corse but we will get to that later!" "Okay dad." Harry said. "When should I start?" His dadd looked at Sam and said "Sir What do you think?" "I think we can start right away just to see how long it takes him to complete the corse." His dad looked back at Harry and said "Get ready Harry. We are about to put you through hell!" "Okay Dad. I'm ready.""Oh Harry at the end of this you will get your last birthday gift if you complete this corse." Dad said. "Okay Dad I will try my best to make you proud!" "I know you will son." "Now get ready." Harry got ready to do the corse. His Dad had a stopwatch "Okay Harry get ready." dad yelled "Go!" Harry started running quick and fast as he could without tiring out to fast. He kept running the 4 miles until he had got to the climbing wall. Then he started climbing the 40foot wall fast. Once he reached the top he zip lined down to the ground and then started crawling through the barbwire once he was through he started running again. Harry Kept running until he saw a 20 foot ditch he took a large leep and bearly made it over to the other side. But he had kept his balance and continued to run. Then he saw something in the distence. It was a much higher climbing wall. Once he had got to the second wall he started climbing once again. He made it to the top in record time. Then he repelled down the other side. Once he hit the ground he started running again then he saw someting that made him smile. He saw his dad and sam! Harry picked up his speed and made it to them in no time. Once he had got there he ran in place cooling down and then he walked over to his Dad and Sam. "So how did I do?" Harry asked his dad. His Dad told him the time. " Your time was 15Min. and 30sec." his dad said. "Wow what is the normal time you guys have to beat when you guys had done this?" his dad replied "We had to do it in 4 minutes or less!" Harry looked at his dad in shock. "Really dad?" "Yes Harry. But that was after a week or two of trainning." "Oh so I have a long way to go?" Harry looked down in sadness. "Now, now Harry Sam said you did great for your first time. We will just have to work on it until your able to do it in a record time. we are so proud of you Harry!" Harry looked up "thanks Sam." he said. "So what's next?" "Well son we had better get home so that we can get prepared for the next few days." his dad said. " Okay dad. I'm starting to get hungry anyway." Rambo looked at his old friend "Sir would you like to join us for supper?" "Sure John I would like to join you guys for supper." Sam replied.

They drove back to John's place and thought about what to do for supper. Once they got home John parked the car and they went inside. Once they were inside John went to the kitchen . "How about Fish and chips with some carrotts?" Sam and Harry agried that sounded yummy. He went to take out the fish from the freezer to thaw. Once the fish was thawed he started making the fish by seasoning them up and putting them into the oven and then he started peeling and cutting up the Potatoes for the fries. As they were cooking on the stove he had pulled out the carrots to peel and cut themm. Once everything was done John called " Supper's ready come and get it." Harry and Sam went to the dining room. Once they pulled out glasses, Plates, forks, knives, and spoons and set them out on the everything was set, they started eating the excellent meal. Sam and John had some wine and Harry had milk with their meal. Once everyone was done eating John said "I had almost forgot. Here's your last gift for doing such a good job for your first time on the corse." His dad pulled out a Compound bow with Arrows for all weather with different heads for the arrows. "Oh sweet thanks Dad." As he gave his dad a hug. "Your welcome son!" "I will teach you how to use your bow and how to take care of it as well." his dad said. "Okay Dad." "Well let's get these dishes done and put away and then we will be heading off to bed it is starting to get late." "Okay Dad." He and Sam helped John do the dishes and put them away. Once everything was done and put away Sam told them that he will be back tomorrow and wished them goodnight and then he left for his home. Harry and John got ready for bed before Harry had headed off to bed he told his dad "Thanks dad for my birthday." "Your welcome son." "Goodnight get some sleep Ok dad?" "Goodnight."

The day of July 2nd had came Harry was nervis, as he sat at the table trying to eat his breakfast. his dad had seen his son playing with his food " are you alright son?" Harry looked up at his dad and said "Yeah dad I'm just nervis about meeting Professor McGonagall." "That's understandable son you have every right to be nirvis but I'm sure that everything will go alright." "Thanks Dad" Harry said as he continued eating his breakfast. A few hours later there was a knocking on the front door. John answered the door he said "good morning Sam!" "Good Morning to you as well John." "Where's Harry?" Sam asked. "He's outside shotting his new bo at the range out back." "Okay lets head back there and see how he's doing." Once they got out back they saw harry shooting his bow. They watched Harry lonching arrows at the targgit hitting it almost dead center of the targgit. "That's great harry." his dad praised. "A little more practice and then you will be able to lonch three arrows in less then a second." "Thanks Dad. I have been shooting all day as they say practice makes perfect. Maybe I will be as good as Will Treaty in that book series the Ranger's Apprentice." "I dare say you will." Sam said. "Where are your other weapons?" his Dad asked? "My gun is in a holster at the small of my back and my knife is in my right boot in a sheath." Harry replied. His dad nodded in approval of what his son had said. Sam handed harry a set of DogTags with his name on them. "Those tags have your name and rank on them you will get new ones once your traning is done Harry." Trautman said. Harry gave him a perfict military salute. "Thank you sir!" "Your welcome Harry." Trautman said returning the salute. "We had better get ready Professor McGonogall will be arriving soon." John said. They went back into the house and went to the livingroom to sit on the couch and some chairs to wait. 10 minutes later they had heard a knock on the front door. Jhon whent to see who was at the door. Once he had opened the door he saw a strict looking woman with her hair up in a bun wearing Squear rimmed Glasses, emerald green roebs, cloke, with a matching hat. "You must be professor McGonagall?" "Yes I am you must be Mr. Rambo?" "Yes I am but please call me Jhon. please come in." "Thanks Mr. Rambo." she said! John led her to the livingroom where professor McGonagall had gotten her first look at Harry. "Oh my Mr. Potter how have you grown." Harry looked up at the person who had said his name. "Thank you ma'am?" he said. "You must be Professor McGonagall?" "Yes I am Mr. Potter. "It is now Harry Potter/ Rambo Ma'am." he replied back. "oh my apologies Mr. Potter/Rambo but you are down as Harry Potter in the school records. But for now on I will call you Potter/Rambo." "Thank you ma'am." Harry replied. "oh I almost forgot to introduce you to Lt. Colonel Trautman." "Nice to meet you Lt. Colonel Trautman." she said. "Same here ma'am." he replied back. " Now for the reason I have came here. I will be telling you about Hogwarts and how to get your things for school. You need to go to London to Charing Cross Road and then to the Leaky cauldron then ask for Tom the barman he will show you how to get to Diagon Allie." "Where do I get the money to pay for all of my things?" Harry asked. "You need to go to Gringotts the Wizarding bank you have a vvault there just ask one of the Goblins to take you there." Harry had a thought. "Professor do I have an account Manager?" "Yes you do Mr. Potter/Rambo. You are one of the richest wizards in the Wizarding world. You would be known as Loard Potter. You could ask them for more information on that once you get there. Ask for Ragnock the Potter account manager." "Thank you Ma'am I will". John asked a question " How do we get to Hogwarts Ma'am?" "You have to take the Hogwarts express on platform 9 and 3/4th's." "um How do we get onto the platform?" harry asked. "you have to run in between the barriers in between platforms 9 and 10 and then you will be on platform 9 and 3/4th's." she said. "Thanks Professor." john said. "Your welcome Mr. Rambo!" Professor McGonagall replied back. "I am always here to help." As she looked at Harry she said "You look so much like your Father but without the glasses and you have your Mother's Eyes and firey Spirit." Harry smiled and said "Thanks Professor." "Well I had better get going I have other students to see!" "Thanks for coming over Professor McGonagall." Rambo said. "Your welcome Mr. Rambo. If you need help getting your things just send me an owl once you get to London and I will meet you at the Leaky cauldron." "Thank you ma'am." Rambo said. "We will have to take you up on that offer. I hope that you have a safe trip back to Hogwarts ma'am." "Thanks Mr. Rambo I will." she said. as she left to go back to England.


	4. Chapter 4 Gringotts and new friends

Chapter 4 Gringotts and Making a new friend

The Day after Professor McGonagall visited they made plans to leave for England early the next day. John called the Airport to see about getting three tickets to London England. After he made the call he turned to the room at large and said, "Our plane leaves at 6:00 A.M. in the morning. I got us first class tickets." Harry and Sam replied, "Okay Dad/John." Rambo went to the kitchen to make lunch. John made a light lunch of sandwiches and chips with a soda for Harry and beers for Sam and himself. After lunch was made he took them out to the patio and set them onto the table that was out there. He called for Harry who was out on the range shooting his gun and bow. "Harry, time for lunch." just as Sam walked out of the house. Harry called back "Okay Dad. Be right there!" Harry propped his bow against the fence and ran up to the patio to sit down for lunch. As they were eating Harry asked, "So what all are we going to be doing for the rest of the day?" After taking a bite of his sandwich. "Well we are going to get things packed and get you a weapons permit for both countries. Sam and I will be doing that as well. We will also be going back to the training grounds to continue with your training. After that, we will come back home to have a large supper." "Okay Dad I will be ready to get everything ready to leave tomorrow." Harry replied. Sam chimed in, "I will do the same John." "Okay lets finish eating and get everything ready for tomorrow."  
After they were done eating they packed everything that they needed for their trip to England. When they were all packed, Sam had gotten back from his place with his bags packed and put into the living room. They went to the training grounds to have Harry run the course again. Once they had gotten to the training coarse with timer in hand, John had Harry run the coarse again. Once Harry had gotten back to the starting point John looked at the Stopwatch and said, " Your time was 10 Minutes, 5 min. and 30 Sec. faster then before. Great job Harry." His dad said. "Great job Harry!" Sam said." "Thanks Dad and Sam." Harry replied smiling. "If you keep on with your training while your at school, you might be able to cut down your time even more." John said. "Okay Dad" as he gives him a hug his Dad returns the hug and says, " I'm so proud of you son. Love you!" "Thanks Dad. Love you too!" John turns to Sam, "Lets get back home and get some sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us!" Sam replies, "Okay John see you tomorrow." As he left for his home and supper.

As they drove home Rambo asked, "So what would you like for supper son?" "Well Dad I think ribs and mashed Potatoes with gravy sounds great right about now." As his stomach rumbled loudly! Rambo laughed out loud. "Okay son that sounds extremely good to me!" When they pulled into the driveway, they headed into the house. Rambo went to the kitchen to get supper ready. Harry followed him to help out with making supper. Rambo pulled out the ribs as Harry got out the potatoes and started pealing and cutting them while putting them into a pot of water, John was putting seasoning onto the ribs. He asked, "So are you ready for this Harry?" Harry thought about his answer and replied, "Yeah Dad I hope that I make some new friends at this school." "I hope so too son." His Dad replied, as he continued making the ribs. After putting the ribs into the oven to bake, he waited for Harry to get done with the potatoes. After he was done, Harry had put the potatoes onto the stove to wait until the ribs were half way done he would turn on the stove to let the Potatoes boil. His dad would make his home made gravy for the potatoes in a different pot while the potatoes were boiling. After everything was done they started eating. Rambo told his son, " I think we should head off to bed early. We have to be up at 4:00 A.M. in the morning so that we have time to get ready to go to the Airport to get through security and to get our bags on board. Before that we will be stopping by a place I know to get your weapons permit and to get clearance to carry our guns on board the plane." "Okay dad,." his son replied. After they were done eating they did the dishes and watched a little TV before heading off to bed.

Early the next morning Rambo and Harry's Alarms went off and they had taken their showers and got dressed. Just as they were coming down stairs They heard knocking on the front door, John went to answer the door as Harry went to the kitchen. Just as Harry was just pulling out some cereal for breakfast his Dad and Sam walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Harry." Sam said. Harry looked over and said, "Good Morning Sir. I hope that you slept well?" "Yes I did Harry how about you?" Sam replied. "I had slept alright!" "Harry," Rambo said we will be eating on our way to the Airport." "Okay Dad." His son replied. They loaded up the car and drove to the place where Harry had gotten his weapons permit and Rambo had told Sam about seeing if they could get clearance to carry their weapons on board the plane. "I will see what I can do John." Sam replied. As he had pulled out his cell phone to call the airport to see if they could have the Clearance to carry their weapons onto the plane. Harry's Bow and Arrows were in their carrying case along with his gun and cleaning kit that were in his bag that would be going onto the plane. He also had a carry on bag that had some audio books that he could listen too while he was on the flight to England. After Sam got off of the phone he had told John that they had the clearance to carry their weapons on board the plane, and that he had also told them that Harry had his weapons in his bag that would be going into the plane they had said that would be alright just as long as they weren't on the plane with him. Rambo replied, "That's good Sam I just hope that we won't have problems once we get to England." They stopped by Burger King to get Breakfast. They'd eat on their way to the Airport. When they got there John parked the car and went inside to go through security. They had their bags checked and were told they had clearance to carry their weapons onto the plane. They made it to their terminal on time and had their tickets checked and they were aloud to board the plane.

Once on the plane they had found their seats and had gotten comfortable after putting their carry on bags in the over head compartments. John turned to Harry and said "Harry are you ready for this?" "Yes dad." Harry replied. After a while the flight attendant had given them all of the safety rules the plane had left the terminal and after going down a runway the plane had taken off to England.

After awhile Harry had pulled out his audio books and started listening to First Blood a new book that he bought. Harry gaped with his eyes wide open. "Dad have you ever met a policeman named Teasle?" His Dad blinked. "How did you find out about Teasle?" He asked? "I am listening to an audio book called First Blood." Harry replied." Sam looked at John as Rambo looked at his son. "Well that was along time ago Harry. I'm not proud of what I did! I had suffered from P.T.S.D. and they wouldn't just leave me be or let me get something to eat. They just had kept on pushing me until I had enough!" "so all of the books that were written are true?" "Yes they are son." "Wow dad. That must have been hard for you?" "Yes it was son." "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!" " Your alright son. That was in the past." "Okay dad." He leaned over to give his Dad a hug. His Dad returned the hug. "Love you son." Rambo said. "I love you too Dad." Harry replied back. "Let me know if you have any questions." John said. "Okay dad I will."

Harry had listened to all 3 books, asking his Dad questions along the way. By the time they had landed at Heathrow Airport, Harry had finished all 3 books. Harry was amazed at all of the things that his Dad had done and he was proud of his Dad for surviving all of his hardships and for being strong after all of that. Once they landed they got off of the plane and went to customs to have their passports stamped and to exchange their money for pounds and then to get their bags. Once they were done they went to find a rent a car and to find a hotel to stay at. They had found a hotel on Charing Cross Rd. Once they were checked into their rooms they went to find something to eat. They had gotten back into the car and went looking. As they were driving Harry had seen something. "Hey Dad I think I have found the Leaky Cauldron." Both Sam and John looked to where Harry was pointing "I don't see anything Harry." John replied. "Here let me try something." Harry had put his hand onto his Dad's shoulder and Rambo had looked again. "Holy shit! Now I see it Harry." John replied. "Well lets go see what this pub is all about." Sam said. "Okay I agree." John replied. They parked in front of the pub and went inside. Once inside they were greeted by an old man he had said that his name was Tom. "Professor McGonagall had told us about you." Harry said suddenly. "Oh did she?" Tom replied. "Yeah. She had said once we got here to look for this place and to look for a barkeeper named Tom." Rambo said. "Well you had found my bar. How can I help you?" Rambo replied, "We need to find Diagon Allie Rambo replied. "Well let me show you." Tom said. Tom took them out to the back and shown them a brick wall and tapped a series of bricks with his wand and then the gateway to Diagon Allie had open up. "Holy shit!" Rambo Whispered. Harry and Sam agreed. "Well let me show you guys around and then I must be getting back to my pub." "Okay." Rambo and the other's said. Tom showed them where to get all of their things for Harry's first year and he had taken them to the bank. "Here's where I will leave you just go through those doors and you will be in the bank." Tom said. "Okay thank you Tom for all of your help". Harry had said. "Your welcome." Tom replied. Then he left to go back to his bar. "Harry, his Dad and Sam had entered the bank and had looked around for a little bit at all of the creatures at the desks counting out what looked like Gold,Copper, and Silver. They walked up to one of the desks and waited in line for the next Teller. when They were at the desk Harry said. "Excuse me sir, where could I find Ragknock?" The Goblin looked down at him and replied "Who might you be?" "I am Harry James Potter/Rambo." Harry replied. The eyes of the goblin had went wide and said, "Excuse me sir, may i have a drop of your blood to show me that you are the person you say that you are?" "Yes sir." Harry replied. the goblin had pulled out a dagger and a peace of parchment and handed Harry the Dagger. he took the dagger and pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the Parchment. The drop of blood soaked into the parchment and Harry's full name had shown up. "Well Mr. Potter. You are who you had said you were." "What do we do now sir?" Rambo replied? The goblin looked at John and said, "now I will be taking you to Ragnock your bank manager." the goblin said. "Thanks Ironfist." Rambo said. after looking at the goblin's nameplate." Ironfist took them through the bank down a bunch of confusing hallways and then to a door with a nameplate on it Ragnock manager for the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter Ironfist knocked on the door."Come in." A gravelly voice said. Ironfist opened the door and said, "Ragnock Mr. Potter here to see you." Ironfist said. "Send him in Ironfist." Ragnock replied.

Harry, his Dad, and Sam entered the room. "Welcome Mr. Potter." Ragnock said. "What may Gringotts do for you today?" Well sir, I would like to know if my parents had left me a Will?" " Yes they did Mr. Potter." Ragnock replied, as he wrote on a peace of parchment. A few minutes later another goblin had shown up with a large folder and then left. Ragnock opened the file and said, "Your family has been apart of this bank since before the founding of Hogwarts and are quite wealthy. They were the first to start the Ministry of Magic and to be on the Wizengamot." he said. Ragnock pulled out a peace of parchment and read:

Last Will and testament of Lord James and Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans be of sound mind and body leave the following to Sirius Black Harry's godfather we leave you 1,000,000 galleons and custody of Harry Potter, To Remus lupin we leave you 1,000,000 galleons and a house for your furry little problem and to get some clothes, To Peter Pettagrew we leave you nothing as we know that you were our secret keeper and that Sirius wasn't , under no circumstances is our son to be put with Lilly's muggle relatives the Dursleys as they despise anything magical and probably would abuse him. and we leave the rest of our family fortune to our son Harry and on his 11th birthday he is to be Lord Potter and to be emancipated. witnessed by Albus Dumbledore.

Once Ragnock was done reading he pulled out a ring box and opened it to show a ring, with a Gryffin and a phoenix on a red and gold background with the words on it always protectors. Harry picked up the ring and put it on as he did the ring scanned him from head too toe. All of a sudden Harry screamed as something dark and black came from his scar and disappeared. "What the fuck was that?" John yelled. "I'm not for sure." Ragnock replied. "I'll have to take a guess that Mr. Potter had a Horcrux attached to his Scar and when he had put on the ring and it had scanned him it had found that abomination in his scar. We will have to find out if there are anymore of these dark objects in the bank or anywhere else." Ragnock said with Anger in his voice. "What about my Godfather?" Harry asked. "Your godfather is in Azkaban he was put there without a trial." Ragnock replied. "Well is there away to get him one?" Rambo asked. "oh sorry My name is John Rambo I am Harry's father and this is my friend Samuel Trautman." "That's alright Mr. Rambo. We will be able to get him a trial. We will just have to show them the Potter's last will and Testament." "How fast can this be done?" Harry asked. "Well it will take time to get everything said and done." Ragnock replied. "Okay Thanks Ragnock." Harry said. " Your welcome Mr. Potter. Now lets finish up. Here's a credit card linked to your vaults. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Potter?" "Yes there is Ragnock. Is there a Gringotts in the USA Because that's where I'm from?" "Which part?" Ragnock asked. "We live in Bowie Arizona." Rambo replied. Ragnock said, "Yes there is one right in Bowie as a matter a fact!" "Oh nice we won't have to go far to get money from my vault." Harry replied. "Rambo thought of another question. "Does Harry have any houses ?" Ragnock looked. "Yes he does he has one here in Diagon Allie, a ranch in Arizona, and a bunch of other houses all over the world." Ragnock replied. "Is there away where we can get the keys to these places?" Rambo asked. "Sure Mr. Rambo." As Ragnock had gotten all of the keys for all of Harry's places. "Now is that everything?" Ragnock asked? "Yep it should be Ragnock." Harry replied. "Thanks for all of your help!" "You're welcome Mr. Potter." Ragnock replied. Ragnock led them out of the bank and they went on their way back to their hotel to get something to eat. They had went back to the leaky Cauldron and back to their car. Once they were done eating they had Thanked Tom for the meal and for showing them the Allie and that they would be back tomorrow to do their shopping and then they went back to their hotel to get some sleep.

The next morning they all woke up. They each had taken a shower after getting dressed they had gotten breakfast to go and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to do their shopping. They asked Tom to see if he was available to open the wall for them. After thanking Tom they started their shopping. First Harry had gotten his robes. They saw two shops that sell robes. They went to Twillfit and Tatens to see what they could find. They entered the shop the store owner saw them and said, "Welcome to my shop. How may i help you today?" "I am here for my school robes for Hogwarts." Harry replied. "Well you had came to the right place I only sell the best robes lets get your size then young man." After getting his robes in Acromantula silck and basilisk skin they were fine robes Harry had gotten all of his robes there for everything that he needed. Harry's eyes went wide at the price that he had spent but he figured that it was worth it. His Dad and Sam agreed that it was since he was a Lord in this world after asking some questions they had found out that the Snake skin could withstand any spell they were amazed. Rambo had pulled the store owner aside and asked if he could make a full set of body armor that could cover his son from head to toe? The man had said that he could for a price. Rambo had agreed. After getting their robes they had went to Flourish and Blots to get his books. As they entered someone had ran into Harry. Books went flying everywhere "I'm sorry." said the girl. "It's alright." Harry said. as he helped the girl to her feet and helped her to pick up the books. "My name is Hermione Grangerthis is my first time in the Wizarding world." "Nice to meet you Hermione My name is Harry Potter/Rambo and it is my first time in this world as well." As they were talking a man and woman walked up behind Hermione. "Hermione you should watch where you are going." The man said. "I know Daddy. I had ran into Harry Potter/Rambo and he had helped me pick up the books." "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. This is my Dad John Rambo and our friend Lt. Colonel Samuel Trautman." The adults had shook hands as they introduced them selves as Major Wade Granger and Lt. Bonnie Granger. "Nice to meet you." Rambo and Sam said. "Would you like to stick together since we are both new to this world?" Rambo asked. "Sure. We just have to finish up getting the rest of Hermione's books and then we can get the rest of the stuff together." He replied. Hermione helped Harry get all of his books and then some Harry loved reading so he didn't mind. As they were looking Harry had seen the Harry Potter adventure books and stopped. He frowned at the books and then went to the store owner and said. "Why are there books about me? I have never done any of those things in those books. I would like those books to be stopped and anything else that is being written or made without my permission!" The store owner looked at Harry in shock. "Y-Yes Mr. Potter." as he went to do just that! Harry went to find Hermione and he told her about it. She had looked at Harry in shock and showed him the books that she had found. Harry looked through the books and said "all of this stuff is wrong. I don't even remember how my parents were killed and I was the only survivor of that night." Hermione looked pissed now and she returned the books that were about Harry Potter. "I know I love books and reading but putting stuff in a book that isn't true isn't right." she said. "Well I have all of my books as well as some extra books from all of the other years for Hogwarts." Harry said. "Really Harry?" Hermione said. "Yep it beats coming back here for the other books. I had grabbed all of the books for Runes, Arithmency, and Care of Magical Creatures as well." "Well lets get all of our books paid for and then we can continue on our way to get the rest of our things." Hermione said.

They met Hermione's parents, Rambo and Sam at the front of the store. "Lets go and get something to eat and then we can get the rest of your guy's things." Rambo said. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then they went to finish up their shopping. They first stopped at EyeLops Owl Emporium to find an Owl for Harry. Harry had seen a Snowy White Owl that he had fell in love with right away. She flew over to him and rubbed her head against his. "I think I will call you HeadWig." as he walked over to the counter to pay for her the person had given him a cage and some owl treats and they were on their way. Hermione had found a black kitten with emerald green eyes that she had fell in love with right away. She had gotten all of the things that she had needed for her new kitten and then she too left the shop. After that they went to Olavenders to get their wands. Once they entered the shop they had got a creepy feeling of being watched. "Um Hello?" Wade Granger said. Then a man came from no ware and they jumped."Well, well, isn't it Harry Potter. I have been waiting for you." Harry and his Dad looked at each other and had the same thought. "Is this guy insane?" "Well lets get started then." Olavender said. "Ladies first." Hermione walked up to the counter and Olavender asked her which was her wand arm and she had said that it was her right one. Soon Olivender was pulling out wands left, right, and center and setting them onto the counter he then handed her a wand. and said "Well then give it a wave." He said. so she did and nothing happened. So he snatched it from her hand. and he had given her another wand and she had given that one a wave and then a loud bang came from it Olivender had quickly taken the wand from her, and handed her another Wand and as soon as her hand touched it a bright light surrounded her and Olavender said, "That's great a perfect match." Hermione beamed as she stepped away from the counter. "Your next. He did the process all over again this time it had taken longer for Harry to pick out his wand. But it seemed that Olavender was getting more and more excited as they went on. Olavender stopped and said, "I wonder." And then he went into the back and came out with another wand and gave it to Harry and again nothing Olavender frowned . "Well then Mr. Potter that was my last wand in stock so I guess that we are going to make you a new wand." "Really?" Harry asked. "Yep Mr. Potter lets go to the back." Olavender had taken them all to the back of his shop and laied out some different woods and cores and had Harry feel with his magic to each wood or core matched with him. finally harry's magic had found a wood and core. Olavender was shocked that Mr. Potter had picked out the oldest wood and core that he had in his shop. Olavender said, "Well Mr. Potter this wood is from a Elder tree and the core is from a Thunder bird. Your wand will be ready in a few hours." "Okay Mr. Olavender." Harry replied. "We'll be back in a few hours." Rambo, Sam, and Harry left the store with the grangetrs. They went to get their Cauldrons and Potion ingredients. After that they looked around for and gotten a few other things on their lists.

Two hours later they went back to Olavenders to pick up Harry's Wand. Once they got there Olavender said, "Well Mr. Potter this wand is going to be powerful." He then handed Harry his finished wand. once Harry's fingers wrapped around the hilt of his wand a blinding white light surrounded him and Olavender clapped. "A perfect match Mr. Potter." "How much will this wand cost Mr. Olavender?" Harry asked. "Since it was made it will be 100 galleons." Harry paid him and then thanked him. Soon they were back out of the shop. "well this has been a long day Rambo said." "How would you like to have supper at our place John?" asked Wade. "That would be great Mr. Granger." Rambo said. "Please call me Wade." he replied. "Okay." Rambo said. "Please call me John." "Will do John." Wade smiled. "Lets head out then." Bonnie said. As they headed through the Leakey Cauldron and back to their cars. Once they had gotten to the Granger's place Wade and Bonnie had made a large BBQ with burgers and hot dogs. After a while and filling them selves with food they had relaxed for a few hours getting to know each other. Rambo looked over at Harry and seen him snuggled up with Hermione asleep. "Well we had better head back to our hotel. Thanks for having us over for supper. I hope that we can do this again." "Your welcome John." Wade replied. We are glad too get to know you and Harry! Rambo picked up his son and he and Sam headed out to their car and drove back to the Hotel. Once they were back at the hotel they went to bed.


End file.
